


My Sister Lover: I'll Waste My Time

by katy15307



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gallaghercest, Incest, Liam female - Mila, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Third and final part to My Sister Lover.Noel's leaving for America, taking his opportunity to escape his life. He goes to see his younger sister, he decides he knows what she wants and he's going to give it to her.





	

I let myself into Mam’s house and found Mila coming down the stairs. She must've heard the door. I was there pretty much unannounced.

“What are you doing here?” Such a warm reception. “Thought you were meant to be packing.”

The last preparations before I was shipped off to America were underway as we spoke.

“Mam said I was getting in the way.” I shrugged.

Her and Louise were getting it sorted for me now. She only came over to help but she knows best so who am I to stop her taking over.

“You take her for granted, how can you live out there on your own when you can't pack your own bags?”

“She offered to help and you're one to talk, you've made her a full time childminder.” I retorted, knowing that wasn’t really true but I had to say something.

She wasn’t interested in arguing for the first time in her life. “Well Lyla’s just got to sleep and I've got stuff to do so you can go somewhere else.”

“Don't be like that.” I told her. “Don't you wanna see your big brother before I go off to America for two whole years?”

“I already said bye and you'll be straight back when you piss about and get sacked anyway.” she rolled her eyes at me. “We won’t have time to miss you.”

“I'm not coming back.” I insisted, there was nothing to come back here for as far as I was concerned.

She scoffed. “You say that now but you've never been away before.”

“Watch me, I'm gonna find a nice American bird and settle down over there.”

I could actually go and live the American dream, there wasn’t anything that was gonna stop me once I was over there.

“What about Louise?” she folded her arms, thinking she’d gotten me there.

“What about her? We'll break up before long anyway.” I told her coldly.

I'm not stupid we both know we won't work long distance, we don't work that well any distance.

“What about Lyla? Are ya gonna replace your daughter with an American one as well?” she questioned, thinking she could prove me wrong.

“She's not my fucking daughter.” I corrected firmly.

I hated it, I hated that she'd gone through with the pregnancy and Lyla was there for everyone to see. She looked like me. It was going to get out and she'll never escape being a freak. I'll never escape that I shagged my sister.

“Then why are you here cos it's not to see me?”

“I am, I needed to see my baby sister.”

That was the truth, I hadn’t even thought about Lyla when I decided to come over here, I had been thinking about Mila though.

“You've seen me. You can go now.” she told me abruptly.

“Have I done summat?” I wondered why she was being so moody with me.

“No.”

“Why you being like this then?”

“You’re leaving so just go.” She went to walk past me. “Have a nice life in America.”

I grabbed her arm without thinking, she swung around attempting to hit me but I held strong.

“Let go!”

I gripped her arm firmly. “No.”

“You're hurting. What the fuck Noel?!” She tried to protest.

“Stop fighting then. C’mon.” I pushed her, forcing her to go up the stairs.

“What are ya doing?!”

“Giving you what you want cos I know you're gonna miss me.”

She could put up a front all she liked but I knew the truth when it came to her.

“What are you on about? You're scaring me.”

“Relax, you're gonna love it just like last time.” I pushed her towards her room.

She tried to keep herself from moving any further. “No, please, Lyla’s in there.”

“You'll keep quiet then won't ya?” I shoved her through the door and smacked her arse. If ya can resist screaming my name.

“Noel, don't, please.” She pleaded, trying to distance herself from me.

I took her hands, she tried to pull her hands away. “Don't tell me no, we both know you want me.”

“I don't!” she said sharply, trying to keep her voice down “I never wanted to do it the first time.”

She was backing herself into the wall like I was some kind of monster coming at her.

“You liar!” I pretended to be offended by her outburst, she could say what she liked but she’d change her tune soon enough.

“I'll go to the police, tell them about the first time too.”

“And drag our Paul into your lies?”

I knew she wouldn't, it was just an empty threat to stall me and I knew I could toy with her.

“I'm not lying, you took advantage.”

I didn't know how she could say that. I'd never fantasised about her like she had about me. I didn't do anything she didn't want, except getting her pregnant but I tried to fix that.

“No one will believe you and they wouldn't bother anyway since I'll be in America so you can shut up about police.” I told her forcefully.

Who’s gonna believe we had a threesome and I came back for more? Brothers and sisters don’t do that.

“They will, ya can't just take what you want.” she insisted.

“I'm not taking, I'm giving, love.” I stood so close to her, she was against her wall with nowhere to go now. “Are ya forgetting I've seen what you write in those journals of yours?”

I gave her a quick kiss, giving her no chance to answer. “Your fantasies.” I kissed her again, like I did before but this time she stood frozen.

“C’mon Mila, love me back.” I whispered in her ear needily. “Like I know you do.”

I kissed her again, biting her lip until she kissed back. I played with her soft, long brown hair as I got off with her. Her lips weren’t like anyone else's, familiar and electric.

I trailed my hands to her throat, holding it as though I might strangle her. I didn’t apply any pressure but she was well aware I might.

She turned her head to the side. “Stop it. Please, you’ll…”

I squeezed her throat just to see the fear in her face. She believed I would do it, that I’d choke her, maybe even to death. Seeing her look as I choked her excited my dick like never before.

I let go, resting my hands on the collar of her low cut t-shirt. “I love you, I’ll never hurt you.” I promised, stealing a kiss again.

“Just stop this then, please, you are hurting me.”

I curled my fingers around the collar, ripping the top in two. Mila whimpered, holding her hands in front of her exposed body.

“Don't be shy, baby.” I took her hands, holding them above her head, kissing her pretty lips again.

She squirmed and kicked my shin.

I slapped her and grabbed her jaw, digging my nails in, in knee jerk retaliation. “Mila, listen to me now. I want you so I'm fucking having ya.”

She gasped in pain, protested quietly.

I tugged at her jogging bottoms and they fell to the floor, revealing her underwear. I caressed her underwear, feeling her core. She could protest all she wanted but her body didn't lie.

One quick pull and the underwear were round her ankles. She was completely naked and wet for me once again.

I quickly dropped my jeans and boxers, freeing my ready member.

“The doctor said I can't yet.” she blurted out an excuse. “I'm still recovering, please don't, I'll do…”

I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I didn't believe her, Lyla was five month old, she couldn't take that long to heal.

“I'll be gentle.” I told her, like that was a compromise.

She shook her head, crying as my member met her entrance.

I pressed into her, kissing her, keeping her from screaming out loud. She felt different, she wasn't so virginal, she was tight though. It wasn't like she'd just given birth.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding on to me as I entered her hole. I slowly thrust deeper into her core, being gentle, as promised. I pulled away from her mouth, watching her face with each thrust.

She was quiet, resigned to letting me get on with it now there was nothing left to protest.

“I really love ya, Mila.” I told her, losing myself.

“I hate you.” she responded weakly.

“You're loving every second, why don't ya admit it?” I asked feeling her body respond to mine.

I fucked her harder, knowing she could take it.

“No. She groaned, that was obviously a lie.

I decided to wrap my fingers around her throat again, letting her fight for breath until her eyes rolled back for a moment. Her body shivered and spasmed.

“Noel... Stop… I can't breath, you'll kill me.” She panicked, taking in erratic breaths once I'd released her throat.

“You won't, I won't let anything happen to you.” I put my hands on the wall either side of her, focusing on fucking deep inside her instead.

She gasped and moaned as I fucked her harder and harder, pounding her against the wall.

I moved a hand to her jaw, keeping my pace.

“No, not again, please.” She gulped, feeling the pressure of my hand.

Her fear spurred me on, I couldn't stop. I felt the orgasm coming. I was going to come deep inside my sister if I kept this hard fast rhythm, with or without my hands around her throat.

I attempted to pull out before I came, conscious of her carrying a second child. I accidentally released while she clenched around me, it felt so good, just like the first time. It was a hit from my favourite drug. I groaned with pleasure, taking myself out of her.

She squeezed her legs together, crossing her arms, covering her boobs, thinking she'd stop me if I wanted another go. I thought of throwing her on the bed but I'd already spent too long with her.

I grabbed my clothes, quickly getting dressed, watching her as she just stood there against the wall. I wanted to stay there, I wanted more of her but I didn't have the time.

“Just fucking go take the morning after pill this time.” I instructed, still angry she lied about the abortion, if she didn’t she’d have another one in tow when I got back.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Once I was ready to leave, I went over to the cot to get a glimpse at my niece.

“Don't.” Mila ordered, getting dressed herself. “Let her sleep.”

I ignored her as if she'd said nothing at all. I wasn’t going to pick her up or anything

Lyla was sleeping like a little angel. She wasn’t to blame, she was innocent in all this shit. I whispered a quick bye bye to her. She was asleep, there was no need.

“Don't go, stay for her.” Mila begged. “You've got a job and a girlfriend and everything you need here.”

“I told ya, it's nothing to do with her. I'd be going either way.”

“She's gonna miss ya.”

She'll be two and a half when (if) I get back, she won't remember me. I'm her uncle, she doesn't need to know me, we only saw ours during summers in Ireland. It don’t mean nothing if uncles are absent.

“You shouldn't've had her.”

“Well I did and you look at her and you love her whether ya like it or not, so stay for her.”

“I've got to go, the flight won't wait.” I walked out and headed back to mine.

Mam had everything ready when I got back, making so much fuss when the taxi came to take me to the airport. She didn't want her baby boy to go but I had to. She waved until I was out of sight.

On the plane with several hours flight ahead of me, I started to think. What if I hated it in America, so far from home? What if I couldn't stand it over there? What if I wasn't running far enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is the last of My Sister Lover. I'm blaming the government making the snoopers charter become law so I was really conscious like the first days of searching for basically porn, like to me there was some guy in a really small cubicle watching my every web click come up on his screen. That makes no sense I know, I don't want a few searches on record so I spend a long time writing some rubbish.
> 
> Plus this also came from the Oasis Fan Club fb page where someone asked if Noel and Liam were on an island and you can only save one because your boat only has one space, which one? Someone said if you saved Noel or let them both have the boat sacrificing yourself, Noel would kick you or Liam out to have the boat for himself. I say phone the RNLI or whatever the nearest rescue service is to the island and everyone gets back to safely.


End file.
